


bread dick

by creatures_of_discomfort



Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bread Sex, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Other, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatures_of_discomfort/pseuds/creatures_of_discomfort
Summary: arlo finds bread.
Relationships: Arlo/Bread
Kudos: 5





	bread dick

Arlo is currently on his knees. Trembling as his fingers were working at his tight, puckered enterance. His tight little weing gripping, tugging his fingers in oh so greedily. He was preparing himself for.. something. That something come in the shape of a 24 inch long, toasty baguete he bought from the bread shop a little bit down the road. He had already came once, his milky white substance covering the wrinkled blankets beneath him. He was panting, copper curls falling into his eyes as he supports his uppit half with a single hand, his big, strong yaoi hands working his ass open for the thick, steamy baguette that was waiting to enter his thick cakes. He was completely naked, his large, buff body bare to the world- his mom wasn’t home, luckily, though he could feel sock’s jusgementsl stare from the kitchen door. After a few long moments he was ready, reaching over with those t h i c c fingers to curl around the baguett, bringing it to his asshole. It took him not long at all before he was pushing into the double digits- 10, 11,12. His ass was taking them in, his big, plump lips parting into a porn star’s moan, eyes rolling back in his head once it was getting to 17 inches. God, it was so much- too much, it hurt, but god did Arlo love it, legs quaking before finally, finally, 24 inches of steaming bagguete was shoved up his anal passage way. He was whimpering, moaning, slowling going into dick riding position, holding the bagugeteud between his big, manly feet. Size 13 nikes who? Bitch might have big ass feet but that dick was tiny, his hand going to wrap around it, easily covering it in his kawaaiii man hands, starting to ride that bread like he was in a godamn rodeo. Southern ass bastard was moaning as loud as he fucking could, he bets the whole trailorpark could hear the way he was screaming, the bed was creaking. And then.  
Jt broke. It broke inside that southern ass of his, smushed between two fat cakes.  
Fuck.


End file.
